The last horcrux
by Kindred01
Summary: Tom finds out that Harry is his last Horcrux and puts a new plan into action


(not beta)

Harry woke up with his head banging, he can't remember what happen or how he ended up here, he tried to move his arms but sound them tied above his head, he looked down and found his legs tied open leaving him bear to all to see. He felt panic for rise though his veins and bubble under his skin as he tried to pull himself free "Keep it up Harry you will wear yourself out." Came the dark chuckle, the teen turned his head to the man standing at the closed door.

"I bet you thought I would just kill you didn't you Harry." Came the smooth voice as Voldemort walked out from the shadows, Harry's eyes widen when he realised that Tom looks human again apart from his red eyes, he gilded his hand across Harry's naked falt stomach "You see my sweet boy, I have big plans for you once I learnt you were my horcrux, the green eye teen's eyes widen …he knows…"Of course I know, I decide to open the horcrux in side you but it seem to have become part of your soul with makes thing more interesting, I am binding you to me, to make sure you never leave me, my beautiful lover." He said, Harry jerked away but found Tom laughing at him.

He casted a few spell on Harry, but there was one that made his heart ache and his body vibrate, he let out a cry though the gag and looked back at him as if to ask 'what the hell was that?' Tom smiled at him "My slither of soul is part of your soul it still doesn't mean I can't control it." He ran his hand down the length of the teen's lean body to his entrance and circled his finger around it dipping it every so often getting a moans out of him "I can make you sing Harry, by the end of tonight I will have total submission out of you, you will be my Heir until the time you will conceive one in which I do hope is soon, I would so love to show off my beautiful pregnant husband." He chuckled as he pushed two fingers into him getting a screaming out of the teen "Ooh your wet that spell really did work, I have to tell Luicus." He pulled the gag out of Harry's mouth waiting for the teen to scream at him, but he found Harry's green eyes a brighter green than before and Tom knew he could see his soul just under those green orbs, he grinned as he pushed his fingers deeper and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure as he moved his fingers thrust his fingers into the teen letting him scream more pulling at the ropes that bound him to the bed "So willing Harry is this my soul doing the work or are you really loving my treatment towards you this much."

"S...SHUT!" Harry cried Tom put another finger into him making him whine "P...Please T...Tom." he begged

"Please what my horcrux."

"F...FUCK ME!" He screamed

"This is perfect."

He removed his fingers from Harry and took his robe off before rubbing his cock against the dripping opening "I bind Harry James Potter to me Tom Riddle." Tom said then looking at Harry

"I...I Harry James Potter bind myself to Tom Riddle." Harry said as he felt Tom's cock snake into him, making him scream once more throwing his head back , Tom gritted his teeth at the tightness that the Harry has around him,

"Merlin Harry!" he gasped as he started thrusting to him at his own excruciating speed. He laid a hand on the 17 year old's flat stomach as he pushed himself in, watching his cock disappear into the body beneath him that was screaming and begging for more, he thought it would take all night to get the boy to break but instead his body and soul gave in before his mind started to crumbling. Harry let out a cry as he arched his back off the bed making Tom Realised he had it the teen's sweet spot

"W...What was that?" He whimpered

"You can't be that innocent?" Tom said stopping, Harry whined and wiggled about but Tom held him still "Can you?" Harry looked back at him with lust covered eye "Oooh Harry." Tom muttered as he untied his legs before he started driving his hips back into him "I am going to enjoy destroying all that innocent." He said as he warped his hand around his hips leaving bruises that will show later. It wasn't long before Harry started babbling and gasping as he felt his orgasm building up

"P...please don't stop please of merlin Tom please!" he cried out over and over again until the words just become letter

"Cum for me Harry, cum only for me!" he grunted as he felt Harry muscle tighten all over him as the teen arched his back off the bed almost halving himself as he came on his stomach, Tom kept bring Harry's hips back to him until he came in a white light.

Harry laid there his head turned to the side, his body trembling as Tom stilled as he felt his cock still pumping his cum into this husband, he moved himself onto the bed and untied Harry's hand before getting his wand that was on the bed if the bed and pointing it at Harry's right hip and whispered a spell, the teen gave a pained hissed and a tattoo appeared on his skin, it was of a green and black snake. He lay down and held Harry in his arms and kissed his damn forehead "I made the right choice you belong to me Harry, the dark hair youth blinked at him as he closed his eyes falling asleep on the bed.

The next day Harry woke up groaning in pain, his muscle yelling at him as he laid there "Morning love." Came the voice next to him, Harry turned his head and looked at the red eye wizard looking at him

"It wasn't dream." Harry said his voice horsed

"No of course not, I made you my husband, tho we need to have proper bonding." He said smiling, Harry just looked at him blankly as Tom lowered his head and kissed him on the lips, it was close and thrilling it made Harry whimper as he looked back up into Tom's red eyes "Ummm I need to inform you my love, the mark I gave will tell me when you need me, or when you're in trouble, don't tell anyone about it and also I should tell you one of the spell I casted last night will stop you from cumming if anyone else is touching you, only I can ever make you cum."

"Why?"

"Because it will be fun to see Lucius try to get you to cum."

"Y...You're going to let him touch me!"

"No, but trust me that man will get you into his bed, not sure how he does it." Tom said with a shrug "Also I have decided to spare some of your friend's lives, you will write a list." Harry looked at him and nodded, he found it hard to hate him now…was it his soul?… he wondered to himself "Time for a bath my love we have a busy day starting a head of us."


End file.
